


That Kind of Love / done

by BlueVelvet_39



Category: AU - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Fandom, Elite – Fandom, Elitenetflix
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: This fanfic is an AU-high school fanfic. It will somewhat be like the show, but not 100% like the show.





	1. Chapter 1

Omar, Nadia, Samuel, and Christian all met up outside of school grounds. It was their first day at a new school. Their school burned down due to faulty wiring. They wanted to walk in as one in case someone wanted to start something with them. Ander, Guzman, Marina, and Lu were standing in the hall talking before class. Ander was smiling all bright and beautiful when Omar saw him for the first time. He couldn't take his eyes off him. Nadia was talking with Samuel when his eyes spot a red-haired girl that was talking with a group of people in the hall. As Omar and his friends walked by, Ander and his friend's got quiet. Ander's group watched Omar's group go by to get to their locker's. Finally, Omar had to stop looking at Ander once he went by, but it didn't stop Ander from watching Omar. Lu had to say something to ruin the moment.

"They're not all that. We rule this school, so let them try to step out of place." "Lu, settle down minion." "Whatever, Guzman." "Let's get to class before we're late," Marina said and walked into the class. Omar and Nadia went to their room's, and Samuel and Christian went to there's. Omar, Nadia, Samuel, and Christian met up in the lunch room. They were heading to an empty table when Nadia heard her name called.

"Nadia, hey Nadia. You and your friends can come to sit with us."

Lu looked at Marina like she could have killed her for calling over the new people. It was the red-haired girl from the hall. Samuel smiled big and headed to the table with Nadia and Christian. Omar stayed back. There's nowhere to sit. I will go somewhere else. Omar turned to walk away.

"You can sit here by me."

Omar turned to see the tall cutey looking at him. Omar nodded and sat down by Ander.

"Thanks." "No problem."

They looked at each other for a moment. Then Ander's and Omar's friend's and they started talking and having a good time at the table. Then lunch was over. Then school was out for the weekend. Omar and his group had an excellent first week of school. Samuel wanted to have a party so he could invite Marina the red-haired girl over to be with him. Guzman and Nadia were starting to get closer. So when Guzman showed up at the party and went right to Nadia, Lu felt a little hurt. Lu and Guzman dated for a while but were better friends then lovers. But Lu still did have feelings for Guzman. Christian asked Lu to dance, but she just looked at him like he lost his mind. But then she saw Guzman with Nadia dancing and having a good time.

"Okay." "Really?" Christian asked her. "Yes, let's do this before I change my mind."

Omar was in the kitchen talking with some other people when he saw Ander walk in the kitchen looking for something to drink.

"Hey, Omar." "Hey." "You not big on dancing?" "That's not it. Just no one to dance with," Omar told Ander.

Ander nodded and got him a beer. When he downed the beer, he looked at Omar.

"You have me." "What? Really?" "Why not?" "Okay, Ander"

They went dancing were Samuel, Marina, Guzman, Nadia, Christian, and Lu was dancing. No one said anything about it, and they all danced the night away.

BVFK: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#thatkindofloveomander on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78


	2. Chapter 2

After the party started to die down Ander and Omar left. 

"I should get home now. Nadia left hours ago with Guzman." "Okay, do mind if I walk with you, Omar?" "Not at all."

They talked and laughed a little. Omar and Ander stopped by a lake and sat down on the bank. They looked out over the lake and watched how the moonlight shined over the water. Omar laid back to rest for the rest of the walk again. Ander looked down at Omar. Omar was looking up at the moon. Ander moved down and kissed him. They looked at each other and wanted more. Ander and Omar were starting kissing again. Ander got on top of Omar. He was grinding into Omar making him want him more, and it was working. Omar rammed his hand down Ander's pant in the back. He moved his hand between his butt cheeks till his fingers were over Ander's G spot. He rubbed over it, and put a little pressure on it making Ander moan into his mouth while they kissed. 

"Hey, you two. What do you think you're doing?" Omar and Ander heard someone yell.

Omar and Ander jumped up and took off running. They didn't stop until they were at Omar's home. They hope that person didn't follow them. When they stopped running, they laughed about almost getting in trouble. Then they stopped and got close. They smiled at each other. Then they kissed.

"Omar, it's time to be home now," Omar's mother said while standing in the door. "I'm coming. I'm just telling Ander good night." 

They look at each other and smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Omar?" "I'm not sure if I can yet, Ander." "Do you do what your mom and dad tell you to do all the time?"

Omar looked away. Then when he looked back there was nothing but sadness in his eyes, but also his whole body changed too.

"Good night, Ander." "Omar?" "I said, good night."

Omar turned and went into his house and shut the door. Ander watched him. He didn't know what happen. He was joking with him, but Omar got mad at him for what he said. 

\\\\\

It was Monday morning, and Ander was waiting for Omar to come to school so he could talk to him. Omar wouldn't answer any of his messages or calls the rest of the weekend, so he was going to talk to him at school. Ander saw Omar and his group of friends walk in, but Omar told his sister something. Then turned down another hallway. 

"Do what? You want to play this game with me you will lose." "What Ander?" "Nothing Guzman, I'm going to class, bye." "Okay, bye."

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#thatkindofloveomander on IG: bvfanfics, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	3. Chapter 3

Omar managed to stay away from Ander at school all week. He decided to go hang out with Samuel and his brother Nano. Samuel lives with his brother. Their mom and dad died in a car accident. So they do their best to take care of each other. Nano, Samuel, and Omar were hanging out when someone knocked on the door.

"Pizza is here," Samuel jumped and ran to the door.

Samuel opened the door. It was Marina, Guzman, Nadia, Christian, Ander, and Lu with pizza and a lot of beer. 

"Hey, babe, ready to party?" Marina asked.

Then she kissed Samuel as everyone pushed passed them.

"We got the pizza and beer," Ander said as he entered the living room. 

Omar sat up and looked at Ander. Ander stopped walking, and everyone ran into him. 

"What's going on?" Everyone started to yell. "Here take this I need to go," Ander said.

Ander gave Guzman the pizza's and started to leave. Everyone began to yell for Ander to stay, but one voice stood out over everyones.

"Stay, please."

He knew that voice from anywhere. He looked back with everyone. Omar was putting his jacket to leave. 

"I need to go anyway." "You just got here Omar, come on, you both can stay," Samuel said. "Samuel, I'll call you tomorrow," Omar said as he left. 

Samuel had a look of defeat on his face. Omar walked out without looking at Ander or anyone. 

"I'm sorry, Samuel." "Don't worry about it. Omar is dealing with a lot." "Let's eat guy's," Nano yelled from the kitchen. 

Nadia stopped Ander from going into the kitchen. 

"Ander, Omar needs you. From what I know so far about you, you seem like a good person. And that's what Omar needs in his life right now." "Nadia, he won't give me the time of day." "Make him." "How?" "Well, our mom went out of town to see family. She won't be back until next weekend. So, get a whole pizza and a six pack of beer and go talk to him." "I don't know, Nadia." "You need to try." "Okay."

///

Omar took a shower and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. He laid down on his bed and was looking at his phone. Omar was looking at pictures on his Instagram. He came to some picture's of Ander looking at him so lovingly. Omar knew it has only been two weeks, but he loved Ander, and it scared him to death. That's how he felt about the guy he was with a year ago. He let him talk him into staying with him. Omar's father came looking for him and ended up having a car accident and passing away. Omar put his phone away and got up. He headed to the kitchen when he heard banging on the front door. He went over and opened it. Omar saw Ander standing at his door with pizza and beer.

"Hungry?" Ander asked. "What are you doing here?" Omar asked. "Nadia told me to bring dinner and make you talk to me." "You should go back and be with your friends, Ander." "I want to be here with my boyfriend."

Omar looked at Ander.

"Come in."

Ander looked at Omar.

"Really?" "Yes." "Okay."

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#thatkindofloveomander on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	4. Chapter 4

Omar and Ander sat in the kitchen eating pizza and drinking beer.

"Are you going to talk to me, Omar? Or do I need to sit on you till you do?" 

Omar looked at him. He took another drink of his beer and sat it down.

"My family and I went through a lot last year because of me. And I can't lose another parent over something I do again. I won't." 

Omar looked away.

"I think you should go now."

Ander looked Omar.

"I don't want to go. Please, Omar."

Omar looked back at Ander.

"Ander, you're making this hard." 

Ander reached out his hand and grabbed Omar between his legs. Omar melted almost immediately to Ander's touch. Ander felt it and saw Omar's body become his. 

"Let me take care of you," Ander said as he licked his lips.

Omar nodded.

Ander got up. Then he pulled Omar into his arms. They kissed out of the kitchen all the way to the sofa in the living room. By the time they made it from the kitchen to the couch, they had no clothes on their bodies. Ander turned Omar and was in him before Omar knew what hit him. Omar was bent over the sofa with Ander going to town on him when the front door opened.

"Omar," Nadia screamed.

Omar and Ander jumped apart and grabbed some pillows from the sofa to cover themselves. Nadia was standing there shook, and Guzman had a big smile on his face.

"Nadia," Omar said. "Can you two please go to your room to do what you two were doing. We need the living room," Nadia said trying not to look at them. "Okay, sure sis."

Omar and Ander ran up to Omar's room laughing. Nadia just rolled her eyes and looked at Guzman. Guzman still had his big smile on his face.

"Don't get any idea's," Nadia said to Guzman with a smile. "Who? Me?" Guzman's smile got even more significant. 

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#thatkindofloveomander on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	5. Chapter 5

Ander got on Omar's bed an laid across it laughing. Omar shut and locked his door to his room. He turned to Ander and looked at him. It got very quiet, Ander held his hand out for Omar to come to him. Omar walked over to Ander. Ander was sitting on the side of the bed by then. He held Omar's hips. Omar kissed Ander. Then Ander kissed down Omar's body until he put Omar's cock into his mouth. Omar moaned and put his hands into Ander's hair. They kept eye contact with each other. When Omar's body buckled, and Omar filled Ander's mouth, Ander took Omar and laid him on the bed next to him. They ended up falling asleep. When Omar woke, he was in a panic.

"Ander you need to go home now. What if something happened? Your mom and dad don't know where you're at right now." "Omar calm down I called before I came over and told them I was staying with a friend till Sunday and would be home for Sunday dinner. They said okay. I'm good. They would have called if they needed me."

Omar seemed to relax after that some.

"So you're here till Sunday?" "If you will have me?"

Omar smiled.

"Oh, I'm going to have you many, many times."

Ander smiled too. Then moved on top of Omar.

///

Nadia and Guzman fell asleep on the sofa. Guzman woke first. He watched Nadia sleep for a moment. Then he kissed her. Nadia woke to Guzman kissing her gently. They looked at each other and kissed again. Guzman moved his hand slowly down Nadia's arm to her breast. He started to rub it gently and pushing his body into hers. But Nadia stopped him.

"Guzman, I'm not ready."

They look at each other. Then Nadia looked away.

"Hey. Nadia, It's okay. I should be going home anyway. Can I call you later?" "Yes."

Guzman got up to leave. So, Nadia got up and walked with him to the door.

"I'll talk to you later." "Okay, sure."

Nadia kissed Guzman, and he left. Nadia went to her room, but on the way passing Omar's room she could here Omar's bed, and moans coming from his bedroom.

"Really guy's," Nadia said to herself.

She shook her head and kept going to her room at the end of the hall.

"Nadia, girl you should give this sex thing a try it sounds fun," Nadia said to herself as she was laying in her bed in the dark.

Then again she turned over and went to sleep thinking yeah right.

///

Omar and Ander were finishing off the pizza when Nadia walked into the kitchen fully dressed.

"Where are you off to?" Omar asked. "I have a job don't you remember?" "Yes, I do. I was hoping you were off today." "Well, I'll be back home in a few hours. I'm sure you Ander I will find something to do."

Omar and Ander looked at each other and smiled.

"Bye, you two." "Bye," Omar and Ander said at the same time.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.

#thatkindofloveomander on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	6. Chapter 6

Omar, Ander, Nadia, Guzman, Christian, Lu, Samuel, Marina, and Nano decided they were going out Friday night to a night club. While they were at Omar's and Nadia's home, they were all watching a movie somewhat and talking about going out Friday. There was a knock on the front door. Nadia went to see who it was and came back. She looked at Omar.

"It's for you, Omar."

Omar looked at Nadia. Nadia looked like she was upset and wish this night was over.

"Who is it?" "Me."

Omar looked up went he heard the person. Omar got like Nadia. That's when Ander got protective, and Guzman was already standing by Nadia. Ander looked at Omar.

"Who is this?" "I'm Omar's lover."

Ander looked at the guy. Then back at Omar.

"You was at one time till..." Omar started saying but stopped.

Samuel and Nano got up. They knew who the guy was.

"You can't keep blaming me, Omar. I didn't make your father come looking for you that night." "Get out. No one wants you here bringing up bad memories." Nadia told the guy.

Guzman was trying to stand between the guy and Nadia. Nadia looked like she wanted to behead the guy. Omar looked at the guy.

"Andres, why are you here?" "I came to let you know I will be going to the same school as you. I start tomorrow. I wanted you to know so you wouldn't freak out at school." "What?" Omar asked. 

Omar shook his head.

"No, I went to this school because you said you were going to the other one. I can't, leave now."

That was all Ander and Guzman needed. They started to move the guy to the door with Samuel and Nano behind them. When they returned, Omar was gone and Nadia was walking a hole into the floor. Ander looked for Omar.

"Where is Omar?" 

Nadia stopped and looked at Ander.

"He went up to his room." "Nadia, should I go up there?" "I don't know, Ander." 

Ander went up to Omar's room, but he didn't go in, he stayed at the shut door.

"Why, why is he doing this to me? Why?"

Ander heard Omar yelling to himself. Ander knocked on the door. 

"Come in." 

Ander went into Omar's room. They looked at each other for a moment. Then Ander shut the door and sat beside Omar. Omar looked at Ander with sad eyes.

"Can you stay for a while and hold me?" "Yes, Omar." 

They took off their shoes and got into bed together. Ander put one arm around Omar. They laid there without talking. Omar fell asleep on Ander's chest. It was getting late. Ander got up without waking Omar. He put his shoes. Then walked over to the bed and kissed Omar on the lips. 

"Ander?" "Yes, I'm just heading home. I'll see you at school tomorrow." "Okay, be safe going home." "I will."

Ander kissed Omar again and left. Omar turned over and went back to sleep. When Ander made it to his bed, he laid there hoping this Andres wouldn't be the end of Omar and him.

"Please, let Omar and me be the end game.

BVPF: BVFF 

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

**Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**

#thatkindofloveomander on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	7. Chapter 7

Ander was waiting for Omar to get to school. Finally, Ander saw Omar walking with his sister, but Andres stopped him. Ander was watching them. Samuel, Nadia, and Christian kept walking over to Ander, Guzman, and Lu.

"Why did you leave Omar over there with Andres?" Ander asked Nadia. "Ander, Omar can take care of himself. He's not as fragile as you want him to be."

Ander looked at her like she was stupid. Nadia just looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Ander." "It's fine. I know you're under a lot of stress." "Hey everyone."

Ander looked at Omar.

"Hey, is everything okay?" 

Omar smiled and nodded. After school was over Omar and Ander headed back to Omar's home. They did their homework together and hung out till it was time for Ander to go home.

///

"Nadia, what you are doing after school?" Guzman asked.

Lu looked over to Guzman and Nadia.

"My homework. Why?" "Do you want to come over and we could do our homework together? Then we could have dinner with my family."

Lu felt hurt.

"Sure, Nadia said with a smile.

Christian was watching Lu the whole time. He shook his head at the entire situation and walked off.

///

Samuel and Marina were making out when Nano walked in from work.

"Don't you have a room for that?" "Sorry, Nano. Is everything okay?" Samuel asked. "Yeah, I'm just tired tonight. Sorry guys." "It's kool." Nano do you want me to order dinner?" "Sure Samuel. I'm going to hit the shower." "Okay." "Samuel, I think I should go. We can hang out tomorrow at my home." "Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Marina."

Samuel kissed Marina. Then she left. Samuel order dinner. After the food came, he made Nano a plate and took it to his room. Nano was passed out on his bed with a towel around him. Samuel shut his door and brought his plate back to the kitchen. He ate his dinner. Then he showered and got ready for bed.

///

"Well, I need to go, Omar. Mom told me to be home for dinner." "Is something wrong, Ander?" "Not that I know of." "Can you stay this weekend?" "I think so." "Good."

Ander pushed Omar up against the wall in Omar's room and kissed him hard.

"If you keep this up you will be late for dinner," Omar said with a smiled. "Okay." "Go home, Ander. I want you to be able to come this weekend." "Oh, I will cum and cum all weekend." "By Ander," Omar said laughing.

///

After Nadia and Guzman, were done with dinner they went outside to sit beside the pool.

"Dinner was nice. Thank you for inviting me." "Anytime, Nadia. I love having you around."

Nadia smiled at Guzman. Guzman looked at Nadia and smiled back at her. Then he kissed her.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#thatkindofloveomander on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, it was club night. Everyone met up at Omar's and Nadia's home. Some was still getting ready, and the other's were chilling and waiting to head out to the club.

Omar was looking hot in his red and black shirt and tight black jeans. His shirt was open in the front, and Ander wouldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Ander, do you have nothing better to do right now other than look at my brother?" "Yes, I do."

Ander got up and walked over to Omar and kissed him.

"Really?" Nadia asked.

Then rolled her eyes and laughed. Guzman pulled Nadia over to him and kissed her. She kissed him back. Lu was flirting with Christian trying to make Guzman get mad and jealous. But Guzman was happy with Nadia and was paying no attention to Lu and Christian. Christian knew what Lu was doing, but he didn't care. He did like Lu, and he would take all the attention he could get from her even if she were using him.

Samuel and Marina were still at Samuel place. They told the other's that they would meet at the club. Nano was in one of his moods again, but he wanted to go out.

"Samuel, I'll meet you all at the club. Right now is not a good time." Okay, Nano."

***

Ander, Omar, Nadia, Guzman, Lu, Christian, Samuel, and Marina were all out on the dance floor having a good time. Andres showed up and pushed Ander away from Omar by dancing. Omar and Andres started dancing together. Everyone was watching them. It looked like they were fucking right on the dance floor. Ander was done and left the dance floor. When Omar realized that Ander wasn't there and everyone was watching him, he started to go from the dance floor. Andres pulled Omar to him and kissed him. Ander saw them kissing. Ander was so mad if he didn't leave the night wouldn't end well for Andres. Omar pushed Andres away from him.

"Come on Omar you don't want him." "If you ever touch me again I will kick your ass."

Omar took off after Ander. Andres tried to go after Omar, but Nadia and everyone else stopped him. 

"Ander, Ander, please stop." "Why? Go back and fuck him now, that's what you want. I'm leaving." "I don't want him." "That's not what I just saw on the dance floor out there." "Yeah that's what you saw, but you didn't see me push him away and tell him that I will kick his ass if he did that again."

Ander looked at Omar. Omar walked up to Ander.

"Can I kiss you?" 

Ander tried to stay mad, but when Omar got close to him. Then asked with a smile if he could kiss him, he couldn't help but smile and kiss Omar.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#thatkindofloveomander on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.


	9. Chapter 9

After the club, Omar, Ander, and everyone went to an all-night diner. They order and sat down. They got their food and talked for a while. Omar was very quiet and to himself. Omar reached up to his mouth with his hand and touched his lips. Ander watched him. Omar was deep in thought. Ander knew who and what he was thinking of and he had enough.

"Hey, Samuel. What happened to your brother?" Christian asked taking a break from making out with Lu.

"I don't know. Nano sent me a text saying he wasn't coming, that he would see me later. He hasn't been feeling well and work just makes him really tired."

Christian nodded, but he really wasn't paying attention to Samuel because of Lu kissing him again. Omar still didn't look up when they were talking about his friend. Ander had enough. So he moved up to Omar and touched him on his arm. When Ander touch Omar, he jumped a little. Omar looked at Ander. Ander looked at Omar like he knew who and what he was thinking about at that time. Omar looked away from Ander. He knew Ander knew that he was thinking of Andres' kiss. Omar missed his kiss so much. It felt right being in his arms, but it was the same with Ander too. Ander touched his arm again, so he looked up at him. 

"Are you ready to go? I'll drop you off on my way home."

Omar looked at Ander but said nothing. He just nodded his head. They said their goodbyes and left. Ander and Omar both were quiet on the way home. When Ander got to Omar's home, he turned off the car. They sat there not saying anything at first. 

"Omar."

Omar looked at him.

"Will I lose you over that kiss? Did he make you remember how it was with him?"

Omar couldn't answer right away, but finally, he found his voice.

"Ander, I'm with you. I love you. Yes, Andres' kiss, made me think of old times. But he is my pasted, and you are my future."

Omar and Ander looked at each other without saying anything.

"Will you stay?"

Ander didn't answer. He just looked out the window.

"If you don't want to that's okay. I guess I'll see you at school."

Omar opened the car door and started to get out. But he was surprised when he was pulled back into the car. Ander kissed Omar hard and with a lot of passion. Ander ran his hand down into Omar pants. 

"Oh...Ander."

Your mine, Ander kept repeating into Omar's ear as he jerked him off. When Omar had one of the best orgasms ever, he looked at Ander. Omar was worried about Ander. It scared him the way he was acting. 

"Why are you looking at me like that, Omar?"

"I'm not. Would you like to come in for a while?"

"I would, but you look like your scared of me now."

"No, I'm not. I want you to come in."

"Okay."

Ander kissed Omar. Omar was shaking, and Ander could feel it. He pulled back and looked into Omar's eyes.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#thatkindofloveomander on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	10. Chapter 10

Christian was taking Lu home. Christian looked at Lu once they were at her place.

"I had fun tonight."

Which Lu didn't care if he did or not, she only cared if she did.

"Want to have some more fun?" Lu asked with a devilish smile.

Christian looked at Lu.

"Okay," Christian said with a smile.

~~~

Guzman and Nadia went back to his house. They wanted to the hot tub. They undressed down to their undies and got in the hot tub. They talked a little. Then they started to kiss. Nadia moved on to Guzman's lap while they kissed. While they were kissing Nadia took Guzman hand and moved it down into her underwear. Guzman looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Guzman," Nadia said as she went back to kissing him. 

~~~

Nano was headed out the door to go to the club when he passed out and hit the floor. When he came to there was a sexy blond beside him. He sat up and looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Carla, and this is Polo. Nice to meet you," Carla said with a Mischievious smile.

~~~

Samuel and Marina end up parking at a lookout spot. It was a few other cars there, but they were spaced out far between from each other. Marina moved over to Samuel, and they started making out. Samuel took Marina's top off. Then they went back to kissing. Marina went for Samuel's pants and opened them. She pushed her hand down into them. Samuel pulled Marina back to him and kissed her some more. 

~~~

Carla looked at Polo.

"Let's head to the club. I heard that Guzman and his friends were going to be there."

Carla and Polo were at one of there friends getting them a little something for later to party with at home.

"Who is that?" Carla asked.

"No, Carla. Let's go."

"He may need our help."

"Well, let some else help him, Carla."

"Shut up, Polo."

Polo looked at her but said nothing. 

When the guy woke up and saw her beside him, he looked confused.

"Who are you?" Nano asked her.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#thatkindofloveomander on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	11. The end for now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PT 2 at a later time coming...

Omar was laying in bed watching Ander sleep when the phone started ringing. He got up and answered his phone.

"Hello."

"Hey honey, it's mom."

"Hey, mom."

"I'm just calling to let you and your sister know that I will be staying here for a while longer. I'll send you and your sister some money soon, so you too can get what you need. I'll pay the bills from here."

"Okay. Mom, is everything okay there?"

"Yes, baby. Everything is good. I just miss being home."

"Well, we miss our mom, but we understand. Have fun and take your time!"

"Is everything okay there?"

Omar looked at Ander.

"I don't know."

"Omar, what is it?"

"Andres is back."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. Maybe I should come back."

No, mom. Just have a good time."

"I will. Bye baby and tell your sister I'll call her later."

"I will, bye mom. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Omar got up and went to the kitchen and sat at the table. Nadia came in and sat beside him. Omar looked at Nadia. 

"Where you been?"

"I was with Guzman. Omar, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not."

"Omar, you know you can talk to me. Maybe I can help."

"No, not right now."

Nadia looked at her brother. Then nodded okay and smiled.

"Mom called."

"She did?"

"Yes, she said she would call you later."

"Okay."

"Nadia, she's not coming home."

"What?"

"She misses her home, so she is staying longer."

"What about us?"

"We're staying here. Mom said she would pay the bills from there and send us some money for what need."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Well, I'm going to bed for a little while."

"Okay, I'm going to stay here for a while and think. Ander is still asleep, so don't be too loud, please."

"Okay. When you're ready to talk, I'm here. I will do my best to help."

"I know. Thank you."

Nadia smiled and hugged her brother. Then she left the room. Omar sat there thinking about Ander and Andres.

"What the hell am I going to do?"

BVPF: BVFF 

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#thatkindofloveomander on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PT 2 at a later time coming...


End file.
